


Shattered Trust

by BaraCord, smol_sophic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraCord/pseuds/BaraCord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_sophic/pseuds/smol_sophic
Summary: Our interpretation of Shiro and Adam's breakup, after only seeing a few leaked clips and photos.





	Shattered Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gets so sad the black lions started playing despashiro

“I’m home!” Shiro kicked off his boots and started unbuttoning his uniform jacket. He was filled with giddy excitement at the news he’d just received, and was anxious to tell someone. He searched through the house for his fiance, and ended up finding him sitting at Shiro’s desk in their shared office.

“Babe?” Shiro stood in the door frame, watching Adam stare coldly at the screen reflected in his glasses. Adam stood suddenly when he heard Shiro come in, and turned the screen to face Shiro.

“What is this?” he asked pointedly. Shiro stepped forward to read what was on his computer. It was an email from the Garrison, addressed to him, about the meeting with Iverson that occurred earlier in the day. His own reply, confirming he’d be there, at the bottom.

“Why are you looking through my emails?” 

“That’s not important, what is this?” Adam deflected. “Is this about the Kerberos mission?” Shiro looked at his feet sheepishly.

“We agreed it was too dangerous, and that you weren’t going.” 

“...None of the other volunteers are as qualified as me,” Shiro looked up to a familiar stern expression.

“Then the Garrison can wait until someone else comes along,” Adam crossed his arms. He knew Shiro wasn’t telling him the truth. Once, he had admired Shiro’s wonderous fascination with outer space. As the years went on, however, Shiro began putting his dreams of worlds beyond before his life on Earth. He recently began skipping out on family Sunday dinners to run errands for the Garrison. Rain-checked countless date nights to research and train for the mission. Adam felt, and deep down he knew, he was already losing Shiro. He didn’t want to lose him completely. 

“Takashi, we’ve gone over this so many times, and you still went behind my back and agreed to go on the mission.” Adam walked around the desk so he could look at Shiro head on.

“You went behind my back too by hacking into my computer,” Shiro said defensively.

“It’s not really hacking if the password is my own birthday.” 

“But it wasn't your computer to go through, I said that the first time you went through my things.” Shiro could barely look at Adam in the eyes, this felt like betrayal. 

“It doesn’t even matter, your life is more important.” 

“You know what else is important, Adam? Trust, and right now I've lost all of it with you. You can’t keep doing this and expect me to be okay with it.”

“Well dammit, Takashi! I only do it because you barely love me anymore, and I just wanted to know why. But now, I’ve had it. You’re always at the Garrison preparing for the mission, I only ever see you when you’re leaving in the morning or if I happen to wake up while you’re getting home at night. I'm at the point where I can’t take it anymore. You either choose me or you choose the mission. Our engagement or some stupid moon.”

Shiro stood there, hurt. The man he loves asking him to make the impossible decision of living his dreams, or seeing their wedding day. He couldn't give up what he has wanted for so long, what pushed him to do impossible things. He was only 24, and he had already accomplished things it took others lifetimes to do. This dream is what motivated him, and now he had to choose between another equally as important dream.

As Shiro stood in silence, Adam walked out to the kitchen. Shiro hesitated before following him. When he entered the living room he saw Adam in the kitchen pouring himself a vodka soda in a Garrison mug. Shiro decided not to comment on the fact that it was only 3 pm, and that Adam’s drinking habits had started worrying him. Shiro began noticing after around the 5th time he cancelled on a date. He suddenly realized just how much damage his carelessness had been causing. Shiro slumped onto the couch.

“It’s only a year,” he said , looking ahead at his own reflection in the TV. 

“A year, in space, Takashi. Where the smallest mistake can get you killed,” Adam took a swig of his drink. 

“There’s been more dangerous missions.”

“That doesn’t make this one any less dangerous.” Adam sat down at the kitchen island with his back to Shiro. There was a long beat of silence between them, the tension swelling with each second.

“Shiro…”

“You know how important this is to me. It’s worth the risk.” The sound of ceramic hitting the island echoed through the room.

“Takashi, how important am I to you?” The question shocked Shiro. He looked over at Adam, who took another sip. The mug couldn't take another hit, a visible crack had appeared in the mug. Adam had never had to question Shiro like this. He’d always wholeheartedly trusted his fiance, but not that trust was falling apart. It was several minutes before Shiro spoke.

“I’m going to Matt’s,” Shiro muttered, before getting up and marching to the bedroom. Adam could hear him haphazardly throwing things into his messenger bag. It wasn't too long before Shiro had gotten what he needed, leaving without another word. He needed time away from Adam, to think clearly, because he didn't want to take his anger out on him. It was the last thing he wanted to do. 

After a nice meal and nap at the Holt’s house, Shiro came back to the apartment. The lights were completely out and it was dead silent. Shiro closed the door quietly, thinking that Adam had just gone to bed early. He set his bag on the couch, and noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye. Glancing to the kitchen island, his heart fell through his body to the floor. Sitting in the darkness was Adam’s ring. Shiro’s throat started closing, his breathing was suddenly labored. He stepped towards the ring hoping it was a mirage, but to his dismay it wasn’t. The ring was placed purposefully on a folded piece of paper. Shiro didn’t have to unfold the note to know what it would say.

“Takashi,  
I refuse to put my feelings in the back of my mind any longer, you have changed. This mission has taken away the man I loved and I feel as though he's never returning. I lie awake at night because you aren't there, but instead at the Garrison, overworking yourself to the point where I only ever see you is there. After I asked you that question and you left, I knew your answer. You would have never walked away but you did, and you walked away with my love in your hands. I packed my things and called my sister to help me, I don't want to hold you back if this is something you truly want. The thing you want more than me. I love you Takashi, but I don't want to be a burden to you, and if it means that our engagement is off, that's just how it has to be.”

The words of the letter became unreadable as the tears from Shiros eyes ran down his cheeks, falling onto the note. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted a build a life with Adam, teach his future children all about the stars that he had studied for years. Now it all seemed impossible, all of the things he wanted his future to have seemed to fade. In that very moment, he had felt that he had lost everything.

 

“Shiro… We’re here… We’re home,” Keith said wistfully. Shiro woke up from his memories, and looked to see Earth before him, through the cockpit of the Black Lion. Sitting there, seemingly unchanged, it looked the same way it did all those years ago when he was aweing at it in the rear window of his shuttle. He started to get choked up again. It was crazy how everything hadn’t felt real until now. Now he had to go down to Earth and face everything he’d left. It felt too real. His memories were no longer dreams, his past mistakes were no longer things he could forget. 

He was home, and he’d never thought he’d be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments! It really makes our day a bit brighter knowing you guys enjoyed it! Follow us @peachiepidge and @officialvoltrontrash


End file.
